


Allergic

by Lilly_C



Category: Cold Case
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-23
Updated: 2008-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 71 work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allergic

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Look Again. Written for fic101 on LJ. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Lilly approached Nick, using the back of her hand to gauge his temperature. “Mmm odd,” she remarked.

A mixture of curiosity and anger escaped Nick’s eyes. “What the hell, Rush?”

“I was just checking that you were feeling alright Vera,” Lilly stoically replied.

“I’m fine!” Nick snapped.

“Really Vera? Cause that’s not what I’ve been hearing.”

“Heard what? From who?”

Lilly chuckled. “The words Nick Vera and work used in the same sentence. Didn’t sound like the Nick Vera I’ve been working with for the last four years.”

Nick smirked at Lilly. “I do sometimes do more than palm off my cases on to you Rush.”

“Yeah, I heard.”


End file.
